User blog:ATinyFloatingWhale/The ATinyFloatingWhale Q
Hey guys, it's ATinyFloatingWhale here! For the first time, I will be doing a Q&A. I will answer ANY question at all. Doesn't matter how weird or revealing it is. Just go ahead and ask, and I'll be posting answers on mein blog so the weird or revealing answers don't get lost in the comments. ATinyFloatingWhale (talk) 03:49, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Q: CW asked... Which do you prefer: Hot dogs or Tacos? A: Tacos a Brazilian percent Q: Noah asked... whyyy do you persist to continue what could have been a dead trend A: whyyy do you want trends to die Q: Tiger asked... What's the yesterday of tommorow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow of yesterday of tomorrow ? A: Today? IDK, I never liked math. Q: Nail asked... what is your credit card/bank information? give me numbers, security codes, expiration dates, name on card, and any other information of the sort A: Well I promised I'd answer every question. My card number is 5318008, security code is StepOffFagit, and name on card is Hugh Janus. Q: Coupe asked... Can you stop bringing back a dead fad already for God's sakes? A: My usual response. If you don't like it, you don't have to come to these blogs. Q: Wonder asked... When will you shut up? A: Whenever I become an old man and die Q: Polar asked... If given the opportunity, would you buy a bidet? A: Q: Icey asked... Nice man. Hmm what beat from ERB did you like the most? A: It's a tie between Skrillex vs Mozart and Newton vs Bill Nye. I listened to the both on instrumental for hours. Q: Third Reig asked... driver's license too please A: Skmydik. Keep the questions coming! Category:Blog posts